1. Field of the Invention
Odorant Compositions
2. Background Art
The art of creating a fragrance involves blending varying amounts of a number of substances each having individual odor characteristics, to produce a composition which has the desired olfactive effect. The amount of any particular substance present in a fragrance will of course be dependent upon the effect the perfumer wishes to achieve by the use of that substance. For example, a substance may be used in higher concentrations when a perfumer wishes to have the odor character of that substance provide or support a dominant odor in the fragrance. When more subtle effects are to be achieved, a perfumer will often prefer to use a substance in lesser quantities so that its odor will not disturb the dominant odor notes provided by the other fragrance materials, but will provide subtle effects on those dominant odor notes. For example, when a perfumer desires to make a fragrance appear to be more uniformly blended, fuller, rounder, and/or more natural, i.e., to "finish" the fragrance, he or she will often prefer to use a substance that can achieve these subtle effects with a minimal amount of that substance present. Perfumers are always seeking new odorant compounds which can be used in small quantities to provide these desirable finishing effects, particularly odorants which can provide these subtle effects in the creation of natural florals.
The 2,4,6-tribromo-3-methylanisole used in this invention is a known compound which has been reported in the prior art. [See for example, K. Adachi, Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan, 46, 688, 1973; E. Bures et al., Casopis Ceskoslovenskeho Lekarnictva 6, 117 and 129 (1926) (Chem. Abs. 22, 3643.sup.5, 1928).] No uses have been disclosed for the compound.